Always
by dj89
Summary: Gibbs wasn't sure when it happened, but now he was about to realize what he's always had.


The entire NCIS team was currently at Casa de Gibbs enjoying a barbecue. Tony and Tali had returned from Paris, albeit temporarily, and Abby had insisted everyone get together. Of course, this means that Gibbs' home had been invaded. There was a time when the ice cold former Marine sniper would have never caved to Abby and host such an occasion. He had built himself a seemingly impenetrable wall that shielded from the feelings he was currently experiencing. Warmth, love and the enjoyment of another's company.

Almost getting lost in his train of thought, she appeared. Abby came bouncing up to him with the biggest grin he'd ever seen grace her face. "What do you think, Bossman?"

Gibbs smiled. "I think you did a good job, Abby."

"Really?" She looked at him earnestly.

"Well, Abs. I mean, DiNozzo sure seems to like your mother's famous baked chicken recipe." Gibbs pointed, and Abby turned to see Tony shoving his mouth with a bite of said baked chicken. Abby giggled, and Gibbs shook his head when Tony realized he was being stared at.

"What?"

"Ah, Tony. I've missed you."

"Me too, Abs." They both smiled and Tony took a playful bite of his food. Abby laughed. Gibbs thoughts took him away again. He heard Tali laughing as she played with Tim and Delilah's new babies. Suddenly, thoughts of Shannon and Kelly came rushing in. In true Gibbs fashion, he stealthily made his way back in the house and into the kitchen. No one saw him. No one but one; Ducky.

"Jethro?" Ducky called as he turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Duck. In here." Gibbs should have known his friend would've noticed his absence.

"You alright?" His concern was genuine. Gibbs couldn't stop the smirk from forming.

"I'm fine."

"Ah." Ducky answered. "We both know your 'I'm fines' don't really mean much."

"It does this time." Ducky stared at him knowingly. "I just thought I'd never have this again." Gibbs was looking down at the floor.

Ducky was now on full alert. Leroy Jethro Gibbs rarely discuss his feelings. The Scotsman knew from experience not to push. He pulled out a chair from the dining room table and silently sat down.

"Having people over, enjoying food, laughing and having a good time is something I wasn't expecting." Gibbs picked at the label on his beer bottle he almost forgot he was holding. "I never really thought about. At least not for awhile anyway." He stopped picking at the bottle but still wasn't making eye contact with his friend.

This time Ducky chose to speak. "And now?"

Gibbs didn't answer right away. Ducky inwardly scolded himself. Then, Gibbs spoke.

"Now? Now, I'm realizing just how much I missed it." He finally looked at Ducky and gave him his trademark grin. Ducky smiled back.

"Jethro, you've always had it. It's just you were too much like, well, like you." He chuckled. Gibbs nodded in agreement and took a swig from his drink.

"Yeah." He said as he swallowed.

Before either man could speak again, McGee came busting in. "Boss, Boss, you gotta come out here. Abby is trying to start a game of limbo."

"Is that so bad, Timothy? It's just a simple game." Ducky asked.

McGee turned to Ducky. "It's Abby, Ducky. Nothing is ever a 'simple game'."

They all shared a small laugh and went back outside. The got to the back yard just in time to watch DiNozzo try to attempt another pass under the 2x4 they were using for the limbo stick. He got half way through before he knocked his forehead off the board and landed in a heap on the ground. Little Tali yelped and ran to her father.

"Abba?" Her brown eyes filled with concern.

"I'm okay, Tali." He looked up at her with his eyes crossed. She laughed whole heartedly causing everyone else to join in.

Gibbs came over with a towel filled with ice. He handed it to his former agent. "You could've picked a better time to start using your head, DiNozzo."

Tony took the towel and placed it on his forehead. "Yeah, thanks for the advice." He answered with humor in his tone.

After it had been established that Abby had one since Tony had nearly knocked himself out, Bishop came running out excitedly. "Ice cream is ready!" She beamed from ear to ear. Everyone hurried towards and began filling their Styrofoam bowls with the milky goodness.

Ducky walked over to his friend. They stood in silence, eating Bishop's homemade ice cream and taking in their surroundings.

Shockingly, it was Gibbs who broke the silence. "You know, Duck, I think you were right."

Ducky raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Gibbs. "I was?"

"I have always had this." He took another bite of ice cream.

Ducky grinned. "Yes, you have, Jethro. And don't you ever forget it."

Gibbs chuckled. He gazed around and watched Bishop, DiNozzo, McGee and Abby arguing about whether movies are better left in black and white or changed to color. Content, he let his gaze fall back on his friend. "I won't, Duck." He spoke quietly. "I won't."


End file.
